


Agent Provocateur

by ABullfrogsWorstNightmare



Category: Whirled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABullfrogsWorstNightmare/pseuds/ABullfrogsWorstNightmare
Summary: A Whirled Club Fanfiction
Kudos: 1





	Agent Provocateur

I stood in the blackened room. The man had told me to enter and close the door, and for one moment, and for the first time, I saw his figure, though his face was shadowed under the brim of his trucker hat.

"So," the man spoke. "What would you do as an agent," his voice a crepid tone, "for my Whirled..."

I straightened myself, and spoke the words I had practiced for years.

"I have been in the Whirled community since 2008, and it has been a major part of my life. I've made many friends here and I get along with everyone. I would bring unity and stability to this community, as I have been a mod for several other sites. I think Whirled has a lot of potential, and we just need the playerbase, which I can bring by inviting and involving more into the community."

"Hmph. How cute."

I heard the sounds of clacking. Having absolutely no vision in the room, I guessed that he was assembling something. I began to sweat.

His chair creaked, and his voice approached me. "And haven't we tried that before? What difference will a couple people do?" His footsteps grew closer. "You're really a naive child, aren't you?" I couldn't ascertain where he was, but with his last words I felt the heat emanate from his breath.

"But, just for that, I might consider you."

His hand gripped my chin, and an object was slowly pushed into my mouth. The smooth plastic surfaces and the bumpiness of the wheels indicated that it was some sort of model train. The end of the train jutted out from my mouth as my sweating intensified. He chuckled and playfully traced circles on my cheek with his fingers.

The door burst open, and he leapt back behind his desk.

Two people rushed into the room and shot at the man, who had torpedoed himself through the wall and escaped.

"Darn. It's always so hard getting Admiral's attention." The new man put away his gun into his toga. Perhaps illusioned by the light coming in from the hallway, the man had a heavenly aura surrounding his Jesus-like visage. A shining sun symbol rested at the front of his peaked cap.

"Should we follow him?" Beside him stood a possum, her honey colored fur adorned with flowers.

"Nah. We can't push him too much. He is our boss after all."

It was at this point that they noticed me, with the train still lodged in my face.

"Oh! You're one of the agent applicants?"

"Mphprphrrhpr."

"Well, Admiral is out at the moment, so we'll need to reschedule. How about we give you a tour of the facility while you're here?"

"Mprhr."

"Great!"

The two walked out the room and motioned me to follow. I took a final glance at the hole in the wall, which contained the darkness that had previously filled the room, before leaving.


End file.
